PewdieCry Just Kidding
by SodaPopPowers
Summary: After reading the fanfic "Flowers for my Valentine" to please their fans, if Pewds and Cry were in the same room together, and they liked each other, ... read to find out... Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story**

**I watched the "Flowers for my Valentine" video over and over and couldn't stop laughing! I wondered if they were in the same room or not. If they were, I wondered what will happen?**

**Sorry for any mistakes...**

"He knew this was the start to a beautiful... relationship"

"Phht"

Pewdiepie came to Florida to visit his best friend, Cry. The PewdieCry fans were

becoming out of control. To please their horny minds, they tried to read them a fan fiction, titled "Flowers for my Valentine". (It's really cute ^^)

Cry couldn't stop laughing through out the entire story.

"Phht...Ha ha ha ha ha... What … was that?"

"A PewdieCry fan fiction about us that didn't have... that we wern't... having sex..." Pewdiepie responded.

"I know that but still." Cry fell on to his bed, still laughing his ass off.

"Why would my Bros write stories like this?" **Because we have nothing better to do ;)**

"...Yeah" Cry's laughter slowly decreased.

" I have a girlfriend..."

"...Yeah..." Cry's laughter was now just chuckles.

" I mean, could you imagine us in a relationship like these?"

"...Yeah" Cry's laughter completely stopped.

"The whole idea of us-"

Pewdiepie's words were cut off by soft fragile lips on his own. His back was pushed flat against the wall, with his hands pinned above his head by two strong arms. Cry's eyes were closed as he pressed deeper into the kiss. His mask was on the side of his face. Pewdiepie couldn't move as realization took over him. Cry's lips slowly departed from Pewdie's.

"... W-What the F-"

But Cry wasn't done, he kissed Pewdie again. Slowly he moved down his neck, kissing down until he met the bridge of the shoulder. He started licking and nipping, making Pewdiepie shudder. Cry nipped just above Pewdie's collarbone, and Pewdiepie gave out a moan.

"...Ahhh...N-N"

Cry smiled against Pewdie's neck. He started sucking on the flesh. Pewdiepie gave out another moan, this time louder.

"...Ahhh... AHH... M-MEH"

Cry let go, revealing a dark red spot on Pewdiepie's neck.

"...S-Sorry Pewds. I...I didn't mean to..." Cry let go of Pewdiepie, dropping his head so Pewdiepie wouldn't see his face. His face was red with embarrassment. "I wasn't thinking..."

"... Don't worry about it Cry." Cry looked up to see Pewdiepie smiling. He patted him on the head. "I just wish you would have told me sooner."

Cry gave him a blank stare "...What?"

Pewdie laughed. "Why didn't you say you were gay?"

"What!? I'm not gay... exactly... I'm bi" Cry trailed off the last bit.

"Oh..." Pewdie laughed again "Ha ha... I see... Do you have a crush on me, or something?"

"...Yeah...something"

"I see...good"

"good?"

"Good... it means I can do this!"

Pewdiepie grabbed Cry by his waist and lifted him onto his shoulder.

"P-Pewds!"

"Yes Cry?"

"W-What are you doing... P-Put me down!"

"No"

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere"

"Pewds!"

**To be continued...**

**Hope you like it! REVEIW! If you want give me more ideas. I have the beginning but I have no idea how to end it. Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Possible Ending?

**Chapter 2**

**Hi! Thank you to anyone who is reading this! :) It really means a lot! Right now i'm writing 2 PewdieCry stories at once so sorry if it takes a while to post. (My parents are strict so I only get like 30 minutes each day of typing :P) THANKS AGAIN! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! I DONT HATE MARZIA! KEEP READING! REVEIW! HAVE A NICE DAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY :D oops caps lock :)**

**P.S. There is some mild language btw**

"P-Pewds where are we going? Put me down!" Just before Pewdie made it to the door, his cell phone rang. With Cry still on his left shoulder, he took out his phone and with his other arm, raised it to his right ear.

"Hello?" Pewdiepie said, "Oh hi Marzia!" There was a short silence before Pewdie dropped Cry on the floor.

"OW! Pewds?! Whats-" Before Cry could finish, he saw tears form on Pewdie's cheeks.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME?!" Pewdie shouted, "How? Why?... Y-Y-YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU! I LOVED YOU!... Fine FINE!... NO! NO IM NOT COMING BACK NOW... ILL HIRE MOVERS TO GET MY STUFF... JUST GO!" Pewdiepie throw his phone at the wall and it shattered to pieces.


	3. AN: Story Continued

**A Few people want me to continue, but i have really bad writers block. I have a few ideas to continue... **

**1. Good- Cry helps Pewdiepie feel better about the new breakup 3 3 3**

**2. Sad - Pewdiepie is not gay and never will be (something like that) :(**

**or **

**3. Surprise - ... Who knows? ?**

**If you have better ideas tell me! :) **

**P.S. i will have a Q and A (because i want to BIATCH)! :D Feel free to ask Questions, but i will answer basic questions for my first one. :)**

**Love you all! 3**


	4. AN: Q&A

**Hi Thank you everyone who voted! :)**

**Final results (when i looked at them):**

**Good: 4  
**

**Bad: 0**

**Surprise: 2**

**The winner will be Good! Congrats who voted 1!**

**Anyway, in the mean time while were waiting for me to stop procrastinating and get off my ass and work for once, lets have the Q&A.**

* * *

**Q&A!**

**Don't be afraid to ask questions! If fact, please ask me! It doesn't have to be personal, it can be like whats 2+2 (4). You know, just so i have something to talk about. :)**

**So for now I'll answer basic questions.**

**1) Who is the person holding a pigeon in your picture? (the one up there)**

**- If you have watched the "Cry Plays: Hatoful Boyfriend" videos, that's Ryouta. :3**

**2) Whats your favourite color?**

**- Light green.**

**3) Favourite food?**

**- SUSHI! :D**

**4) Favourite sport?**

**- Video games count! :)**

**5)Team Edward or Team Jacob?**

**- Don't even start.  
**

**6) Favourite singer?**

**- ... hmmmm There's old GreenDay, White Stripes, Owl City, Skrillex, some 1D, but its mostly a mixture of different stuff. :P**

**7) Favorite celebrity? **

**- Pewdiepie, ChaoticMonki, Smosh DUH. **

**8) Any siblings?**

**- Half 3 year old brother, half 5 year old brother, and half 7 year old sister. All on my dads side. ( they are so annoying :P) **

**9) Will you play with me?**

**- Sure! ^-^**

**10) Who is your favourite yaoi couples? **

**- Theres PewdieCry, Piggeh X , L X Light, Percy X Nico, ianthony, and much much more! :D **

* * *

**Well that's all for now!**

**Stay tuned for the next Good Chapter.**

**Thanks again!**

**ASK ME!**

**luv u all! ^-^ 3 **

**HAVE A NICE DAY! :)**


End file.
